


They Don't Know About The Things We Do

by seokiegiggles



Series: twitter works [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Jackson Wang, Dom Kim Yugyeom, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Sub Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jackson Wang, Top Kim Yugyeom, just read pls i cant tag-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokiegiggles/pseuds/seokiegiggles
Summary: Everyone knows Hoseok is close to artists in JYP, including Got7.So close to them that he sneaks out nearly every night.





	They Don't Know About The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wrote this on twt bc of anon on cc so now im posting it here
> 
> twitter: bubbyseok

It's no secret that Hoseok is close to many JYP artists, especially since he trained with them. And it also isn't a secret that Hoseok has been sneaking out to the Got7 dorms. Nobody thought much of it, he only comes over to play games and talk with his friends. It was 2 a.m., Hoseok's phone lit up in the dark room he shared with jimin. He already knew the routine. Get up, shower, put on clothes, and leave- it didn't change and probably never will at this point. Jimin stirred lightly and mumbled softly, turning away from the light. Hoseok froze, counted to five and waited to get ready. He knows the risks, especially if someone finds him sneaking off, but it was just another night, nothing is going to happen.

He quietly walks into the dorm of Got7, thanking god for his light dancer feet as he takes off his shoes. he looks around before someone greets him.

"Hoseokie hyung," a high pitched voice whispers it's Yugyeom, who is one of Jeongguk's '97 liner friends.

"Hi, Gyeomie," he whispers back. "where is everyone?" he asks, looking around the dark room.

"Everyone is asleep except for me and Kayee hyung, we're both in my room since Bam is sleeping in a room with Jinyoung hyung tonight," Yugyeom explains as they walk to his room while Hoseok "oh"s in realization. Hoseok takes off his jacket as he walks into the lit up room and closes the door after they're both in.

"Hey, Hoseok," Jackson smiles as he sees the BTS member.

"Hi, Jackson, what are we doing tonight?" Hoseok asks, sitting down on the bed along with Yugyeom.

"We were just gonna watch movies," Kayee simply says. oh. that's disappointing. Hoseok just nods and lays in between Jackson and Yugyeom as the movie plays. 

"Hey, what movie is this, anyway?" Hoseok asks, head turning from side to side to look at them.

"Oh, just some scary movie we found," Yugyeom shrugs.

"Oh," Hoseok breathes out. He's screwed.

About 10 minutes in, Hoseok begins to shake out of fear slightly. The two Got7 members can feel him trembling between them.

Jackson puts a hand on his sensitive thigh and grips it.

 _Oh_.

Hoseok whimpers and he doesn't know if it's out of fear or pleasure. Yugyeom grips his other thigh and- yep. totally out of pleasure.

"We'll protect you, hyung, don't worry," Yugyeom smirks. Brat. He can feel Jackson's hand moving up higher onto his growing erection. This time, he lets out a moan as Jackson rubs at him through his joggers. Yugyeom's hand crawls up his shirt and rubs a cold finger over his nipple and Hoseok yelps. At this point, they aren't paying attention to the movie. Hoseok doesn't want to open his eyes to see the gazes of Jackson and Yugyeom on him. Soon enough, they're all stripped of their clothes. Yugyeom is fingering Hoseok open as he moans, getting louder and louder-

"Shh, you don't want everyone to wake up and find out you're being our little toy, do you, doll?" Kayee whispers.

He's so close to Hoseok's ear that he shivers at the feeling of his breath down his neck and his raspy deep voice still playing in his mind.

"No," Hoseok whines, getting specifically loud as Yugyeom prods at his prostate.

"I think you do, baby," Kayee teasingly says as he brings two fingers to his mouth, which Hoseok obeys and starts to suck on his fingers with his eyes closed. Jackson groans and starts pumping his cock to the image. That is, until he gets an idea. "Fuck, get on your hands and knees," Jackson moans. Yugyeom takes his fingers out and lathers the leftover lube onto his cock.

"Poor baby got all wet," Yugyeom teases, seeing how much Hoseok is leaking onto the bed below them. Hoseok whines in embarrassment.

"Bun, i'm gonna have you suck on my cock while Gyeomie fucks you," Jackson explains, already bringing his cock to Hoseok's mouth.

Kayee and Yugyeom look at each other before they start their actions, both groaning. Yugyeom starts fucking him, slowly and with rhythm. Jackson takes Hoseok by his hair and starts bobbing him up and down on his cock. The room is filled with the moans of the three and the wet noises of lube and Hoseok's mouth on Jackson's cock. The other members of Got7 have probably woken up by now and are currently listening, but none of them can find it in them to give a damn. Yugyeom starts to thrust into Hoseok faster, moaning at the feeling and slaps Hoseok's ass, who keens.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," Jackson throws his head back and tugs harder onto the taller, yet weaker, man's hair. 

"Cum for us, Seokie, show us how good you feel," Yugyeom groans out, not caring about honorifics, but it seems as if Hoseok doesn't, either. He moans as his body trembles, releasing his load onto the formerly clean sheets below him. 

Jackson and Yugyeom move faster, Hoseok being overstimulated and starts tearing up.

Jackson takes his cock out Hoseok's mouth, "Open up for me, babe," he says as he pumps his cock over his face.

Yugyeom feels himself on the edge, pulling his cock out the used and puffy red hole and cums all over the shorter's supple, perky ass, and throws his head back in a silent moan as he does. Jackson finally cums, painting Hoseok's face. Hoseok is still in a euphoric state, taking the cum that wasn't in his mouth and sucking it off his fingers. Jackson and yugyeom both groan, the youngest crawling to the side of the bed they are on.

"You did so good, babe," Jackson praises and Hoseok flushes.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Yugyeom says as he kisses Hoseok's head. Hoseok nodded and sighed in content.

He enjoys nights like this.


End file.
